Ultraseven (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Dan Moroboshi's will to save humanity. History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Living as a human owned a Hawaiian themed restaurant with his wife Anne. He, along with Shin, Goh and Seiji were friends along with the younger generation of their children and Daigo, Gamu and Asuka. During the crisis, when Daigo, Asuka and Gamu transformed into Ultraman to fight giant monsters, Dan and the other Ultra Brothers were encouraged by the words of their wives and memories of their loved ones to join the fight gaining their traditional transformation items. They all transformed at the same time, the four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace revived the defeated Mebius. Later they all joined Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Khimaira. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they damaged heavily the Giga Khimaira, the multi-beast escaped to space. Ultraseven then fired his Eye Slugger, with Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they weakened the Giga Khimaira. It was then destroyed by the brothers' beams. After the brothers returned to Earth, Black Silhouette suddenly appeared to menace the brothers. However, as they felt the hope of the humans nearby they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying him once and for all. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and returned to their normal lives. In the end, all the Ultra brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships and flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. It was unknown how Dan demonstrated superhuman powers in the beginning when he saved some kids from a truck but it can be concluded that he was actually another Ultra who lived on Earth but due to residing on Earth for a long time, he lost his memory as he grew comfortable in his human life. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth (Superior Universe) *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Time Limit': None demonstrated *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': 800 kmph *'Underwater Speed': 240 knots *'Jumping Distance': 400 m *'Physical Strength': Ultraseven can lift 100,000 tons *'Kick Force': Powers of 2000 sticks of dynamite Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Seven's forehead, it is is the equivalent of a Color Timer. It is assumed it behaves like the original. *'Protectors': The armor on his chest and shoulders. It is assumed to be used similar to the original Ultraseven's protector. *'Ultra Armor': Seven's armor is resistant to fire and laser blasts even when he is depleted of energy. Transformation Dan Moroboshi applies the Ultra Eye to his face like a pair of glasses, spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Dan would morph into Ultraseven from head to body in seconds. 732DDF88-2CA2-461B-AE86-D9E568E04B7E.jpeg|Dan transforming with his Ultra Eye Ultraseven Alternate Transform.jpg|Seven's rise UltrasevenSuperior8Transformation.gif Forms : Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He can fire it when he draws his left hand to his chest. * : Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). Can destroy monsters in one hit. Emeritus Ray.jpg|Emerium Ray ::;Combination * : Seven along with Ultraman, Ace, and Jack can fire a blue beam from their right arm, used to revive Mebius. * : A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * : An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. * : Seven and the other Super Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. UltraPalifie.gif|Ultra Palifie UltraGrandWall.gif|Ultra Grand Wall ExcellentReflection.gif|Excellent Reflection UltraSuperior.gif|Ultra Superior IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - Glitter= Glitter Version was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Silhouette. :;Techniques ::; Special * : An upgraded version of his signature finisher. Seven(Superior8)GlitterWideShot.gif|Glitter Wide Shot ::; Combination * : A combination attack where the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. SuperiorMythFlasher.gif|Superior Myth Flasher }} Gallery Ultra040_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Superior-Brothers.jpeg Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg Superior_ultraman_8_brothers.png Trivia *While the Ultras of this universe have green Color Timers (except Mebius), Seven with his Beam Lamp, is the only one whose warning light matches the color of its original counterpart. id:Ultraseven (Semesta Superior) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras